Beautiful Smile
by FalalalaLa
Summary: Berwald is forced to go along to a movie, but receives the wrong ticket and ends up watching a sappy romance drama film. Though the movie isn't so bad, and Berwald finds a particular interest in the lead actor, the one with the violet eyes and cornflower blond hair...


Berwald wasn't expecting to be sitting by himself in a movie theater one hot summer's day in 1987. He had been forced to come along to the city with Mathias, a roommate Berwald would have described as obnoxious and overbearing, who didn't want to go alone with a new love interest of his, Lukas. Only the idiot had forgotten to buy Berwald the same ticket as them (distracted by the glow around Lukas's head, Mathias said) and thus was seated into a movie room showcasing a romantic drama instead of the comedy fantasy adventure Mathias had picked out. He should be glad to have gotten rid of Mathias, where the man surely would- no, _will_ try every trick he had up his sleeve to get closer to Lukas and ask him for advice if he failed in his methods, but Berwald never really had an interest in movies.

It wasn't that he disliked movies, oh no, there had been a few that he certainly enjoyed (especially the sci-fi adventures that had been coming out within the last few years), there was just many other things that needed his attention first, such as maintaining his shop and making sure Mathias didn't make a mess of the house, which has happened far more often than not. So when he was seated, he had thought of walking away and leaving Mathias here alone with Lukas, but the movie had already started and he didn't want to disturb the few people down front watching. Well, there weren't that many people in the room and the seats were comfy. Perhaps he could stay just for a bit, at the very least to get away from the humidity from the outside world.

Berwald relaxed as he focused on the movie. He hadn't had a chance to read what the movie was about, but it seemed to be a typical cliché love story starring a wealthy young man named Andy and an 18 year-old woman named Julie, told in Julie's perspective.

_"I never would have thought of what I would come across when heading off to work that morning. It was as though I was reborn again, seeing that man's face. I tried to make myself presentable, smoothing out my skirt and leg warmers, but he had gone the moment I looked back up. I don't know why, but I found myself running after him..."_

It wasn't long until Julie and Andy met, Julie having tripped right in front of him. The two hit it off instantly and Berwald could tell it was love at first sight for both of them. During work when her girlfriends came by, Julie told them everything about Andy, about how they had plans to meet up at a local skating rink, and telling them how attractive and wonderful Andy was. The same as always.

But Andy... Berwald adjusted his glasses, staring back up at the screen with his greenish-blue eyes in interest. The couple were out at the skating rink, Andy teaching Julie how to move properly on the ice. He couldn't help but like Andy, a mysterious, but seemingly honest man. He spoke happily with a little laugh here and there. Patient, kind... Berwald wondered briefly if the actor was like that in real life as well.

And then there was the fact that Andy wasn't exactly like the recent typical average male characters seen around (maybe it was due to the fact it seemed to be a foreign film? Berwald should ask an attendant later). There were no strong muscles, long jaw line, nor was he tall (nothing like what Berwald looked like). He wasn't much taller than Julie, and at times seemed to look more... cute. No, the man was definitely more attractive the more Berwald watched him. His violet eyes twinkled when he laughed, his pale skin complexion complemented his cornflower blond hair, which was short and fluffy. His voice sounded like he was holding back an accent, one that would slip out every once in a while. It could have been thought of as awkward by some, judging by how a few girls in the front would giggle every so often when he spoke, but his voice was the most beautiful thing Berwald had ever heard in his life.

So enamored by the man on the screen, Berwald didn't even notice that the vacant spot next to him was suddenly filled, not until there was a whisper in a Finnish accent, so quiet Berwald almost didn't hear in his ear. "I'm sorry to bother you, but how are you enjoying the movie?"

He turned to his left, looking down at the stranger that was now so close to him, and his heart jumped a foot into the air. It was a dark room with the only source of light coming from the movie, but he couldn't mistake the face he saw in front of him. The same eyes, complexion, his figure completely matched what he was seeing on screen, and the movie didn't miss a single thing on the man except that he was very much more beautiful in person. Though, instead of the dress suit and pants he wore every minute in the film, he was dressed in a t-shirt of a band he didn't know and washed-out jeans, a baseball cap on his head and sunglasses perched down to the bridge of his nose. It was a terrible disguise, but Berwald could only think, _"Cute."_

The man must've seen a change in Berwald's expression because he jumped back into his seat, a soft, incomprehensible noise coming out of his mouth. Did he realize Berwald knew him? Trying to sooth his worries, Berwald placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled, though he seemed to have upset the man even more.

"D-Do you have an opinion?" The man shyly asked, still trembling as he nodded to the film. Berwald took his hand off his shoulder and looked back up, the couple now having a dinner date. The two brought their glasses of champagne together and took a sip. "Do you not like it?"

"...Mm." Berwald replied softly back, nodding.

The man relaxed at that, sitting himself straighter with a sigh on his lips. "I can't really blame you. It _is_ a cliché movie, after all. Girl meets boy and they hit it off the moment they found one another, running across each other's paths and they slowly fall more in love. Then, a misunderstanding..."

As the word was said, Julie began crying, though Berwald had not paid attention to what was being said on screen. She roughly moving her chair out of the way, running to the entrance where she caught the next taxi, Andy left standing outside of the restaurant on the top of the stairs.

"It's all things you've seen before. Nothing really special."

Berwald once again looked to the man next to him, who was staring up at the screen. He didn't seem prideful of his accomplishment of acting in the moive, he seemed... sad. Was he by chance... evaluating himself? Was he not sure of his role in the movie? Maybe he could cheer him up? Berwald waited until the man met his gaze, and then repeated what the man said earlier, "I don' like the movie... b't there's one thing special to it."

The man cocked his head to the side. "What do you mean?" He asked, confused. Berwald took a moment to remember the adorable reaction before pointing back to the screen, now showing Andy chasing Julie through the streets of London while shouting with all his might words of his love to her.

" 'im." Berwald didn't dare look over, in fear of the blush on his face giving away to what he was feeling.

" 'e's trying his best. Ya see how upset 'e is. Andy's got wrinkles on 'is face. Twitch of the lip while 'e's trying t' fix what 'e did wrong. Every fiber in 'im is tryin' t' set things right. Andy loves Julie, and 'e doesn't mind chasing 'er if it means 'e gets t' be where 'e wants t' go."

Berwald normally didn't say much more than a sentence or two, so he was quite surprised at what came out of his mouth. But the next thing he said though was not something he intended to say. The words seemed to flow out.

"What really sets Andy apart though..." The two on screen share a romantic kiss, gathering the applause of the people both in the movie and down front, but for Berwald it is a quiet moment. "is 'is beautiful smile."

The credits roll up as Berwald finishes, flashing the names of the directors, producers, and characters that worked in the movie. Berwald takes one glance, smiles, then turns back to the man next to him.

"Tino's beautiful smile."

Tino's mouth was slightly open, a small gasp rushing out. His eyes were wide and a hand clenched to his chest. He was flushed red, Berwald noticed, as the lights were turned back on. Berwald was sure he had a matching one on his cheeks too.

Maybe... Maybe Berwald shouldn't have said anything? Did he upset Tino with what he said? The others had left, the janitors now coming in to clean. Knowing they'd be asked to leave soon, and due to the nervous pounding of his heart, Berwald stood up and proceeded to walk down, past the janitors and into the small hallway. He was just at the door when he heard Tino call him out.

"H-Hey! Wait a second!"

Tino came running, stopping a foot away from Berwald, quickly catching his breath. Berwald noticed Tino was a little more than a head shorter than him, seeing Tino crane his neck up to look at him in the eye.

"Do... Do you want to... oh God, this is definitely a first for me and it's so strange to ask since we just met and everything and I've probably been a bother as well, asking you questions during the movie, huh?"

"Not a bother." Berwald said truthfully. Tino's cheeks only grew redder.

"A-Ah... Oh! Uh... what I'm getting at is... w-would you like to go out to lunch? With me? I've never had anyone... I mean... uh... like I said, this is a first and I'm not sure if I'm-"

"I'd love t'." Berwald answered.

It took Tino a moment for the answer to sink in, and once it did, Berwald was graced with a smile, one that rivaled what he had just seen in the movie. It truly was more beautiful seeing it in person. Tino linked his arm around Berwald's, leading him out and into the sunlight and hot weather once more. Berwald didn't even notice, keeping his gaze on Tino, and the warmth of their arms next to one another. "I didn't get to introduce myself properly. I'm Tino Väinämöinen, _very_ much new to the movie industry, as that was my first appearance on screen."

"Berwald Oxenstierna. Got a flower shop few blocks 'way."

Tino clapped his hands together, a look of astonishment on his face. "You like flowers? That's so cool! I've always loved flowers, especially when spring comes and they pop out of the snow! It's so nice to make them into flower crowns too, right?"

Berwald nodded, smiling.

"It reminds me of this one time..."

The two continued on their way and grabbed a bite to eat at a nearby restaurant, even meeting Mathias and Lukas near the end of their meal (of which their date went well, or so Berwald thought seeing the bruise on Mathias's arm). They stayed out until late, the four of them, walking around the city simply talking until the evening where they parted ways. Lukas left first and took Mathias with him. Berwald had a suspicion Lukas knew he wanted some more time with Tino.

They sat at the bus stop, waiting for Tino's bus to come. Berwald would have made sure Tino got home safely by accompanying him, but they both lived on opposite sides of the city.

"It's kind of funny, love at first sight." Tino said, sliding down the bench a bit, placing his baseball hat down next to him. "Do you believe in it, Berwald?"

Berwald glanced at Tino. He got to know Tino better throughout the day, like the fact he loved alcohol and sweets together, enjoyed the sauna and had one at his home, likes the taste of salmiakki, and an unusual sense of naming things (the name of his dog was _Bloody Flower Egg_). But Berwald didn't need to know all of that to know he felt a deep attraction to Tino. It was love at first sight.

"Mm."

"Have you ever experienced it before?"

"Mm."

And Berwald pointed at Tino. He had absentmindedly done it, and now his thoughts were racing in his mind, not a single coherent sentence forming. Tino took a minute to realize what Berwald meant, looking at the finger and then to himself before his eyes grew wide with surprise. "Eh?!"

A honk of a bus, now stopped in front of them, disrupted the moment. The doors opened and an older man walked off. Berwald stood up, Tino following suit. Berwald couldn't think of what to say. Sorry? Thank you? I think I love you?

He settled with a grunt. It was unlikely Tino would want to be around him, who found the very notion of love in first sight silly.

Tino moved in front of Berwald, cheeks flushed and eyes determined. He tugged on Berwald's shirt and stood on the tips of his toes, pressing a kiss to the corner of Berwald's lips.

"I-I'll... see you tomorrow. Same time, same place? " Tino timidly asked, waiting for some sort of confirmation from Berwald.

Tino had kissed him. _Tino had kissed him_. Berwald couldn't have thought of a happier moment in his life than this. "Mm." He said, smiling.

And Tino showed Berwald his beautiful smile, the first of many.

* * *

A/N: I've been writing tons of little drabbles lately, but nothing enough to publish up here, and I need to get back into writing for fun 'cause it's one way to relieve stress for me. This was my entry for the Surströmmiakki Fest that went on back in December with the prompt "Movies" and an optional "1980s". There are some minor fix-ups, but that's really it. I'm not used to writing SuFin (even though they're probably my #2 Hetalia OTP), so I hope I got them down alright! I looked up a lot of different quotes by Sweden in hopes of getting his speech right and close to canon. Hopefully I can continue writing and get some things done! My goal for this year is to publish 10 stories. One-shots, short-chapters, multi-chapters, completed or not, doesn't matter. I want to get back into writing, so I'm going to push myself to do so :)

The sci-fi movie comment is a reference to the many sci-fi movies that came out in the 1980s, such as _Back to the Future,_ _E.T., Star Wars Episode V and VI, Aliens, The Terminator, _etc. I like to think that Mathias and Lukas went and saw _The Princess Bride_ :3 I didn't have a set movie reference on what Berwald and Tino saw, so it's a completely made up one.


End file.
